Bartleby
Bartleby is a Hunter, a species of cat native to the underground regions around the Colony. He is the pet of Will and Cal and accompanies them almost everywhere they go. Throughout the series, he defends them against threats such as the Styx's stalker hounds and is even strong enough to battle one himself. Biography Tunnels: He first appeared in Tunnels when Will went to the Colony, and to his family's house. He was extremely surprised and curious about the animal, and he thought that Bart was actually a dog. When first introduced, Bart was sprawled in front of the fireplace, over the Persian rug. He was depicted as a large, mangy-looking animal asleep on its back with its legs in the air, leaving little doubt as to its gender. Will was astonished to learn that he was a cat, and his first thoughts were: It was the size of a well-fed, badly shaved Doberman. There was nothing the slightest bit feline about the animal, whose large rib cage slowly rose and fell with its regular breathing. Deeper: In Deeper, he meets Sarah, and leads her to Will and Cal, where they are later pushed down the Pore. Freefall: In Freefall, he accompanies Dr. Burrows, Will, and Elliot to the Garden of the Second Sun. It is revealed that he was Darkly by the Styx in the Colony in Deeper. This was why he led Sarah to Will and Cal, and why he attacked Will when the Rebeccas said to. Closer: In Closer, he returns to the surface with Will and Elliott, as Dr. Burrows was killed. He stayed with the survivors of the group at Drake's father's estate. Sometime after this book,'' Bartleby mates with Colly. Spiral: In ''Spiral, he and Colly are on a hunting trip when they encounter a group of Limiters. He saves Colly from one soldier but another comes up behind him and hits him with a scythe, severing his spinal cord and killing him. When Eddie rejoined the team and delivered Bartleby's corpse, Will and Sweeney had Eddie's Styx give him a proper burial. Physical Appearance Bartleby is described as being the size of a Doberman. He is so large that his purr sounds like a car engine. He is the color of rubbed slate, almost completely bald, with just odd patches of dark stubble or tuft of hair erupting here and there from its loose skin, which saggs like an ill-fitting suit. He has amber eyes. Personality Although sometimes impredecible, he's actually very loyal and protective to Cal. After Cal's death, Bartleby changed his loyalty towards Will, accepting him as his owner. It is said in Freefall that he was Dark Lit in the past, which caused him to try and attack Will when Rebecca ordered him to. After this, Will felt betrayed by the cat, but he still cared about him deeply. Bart seemed to be very fond of Elliott, and the girl is often shown petting him and rubbing his head. Quotes * "Dog? That's Bartleby, he's a cat, a Rex variant. An excellent hunter." (Cal) * "Careful, he'll take your face off." (Grandma Macaulay) * "He's very instinctive, is our Bartleby." (Grandma Macaulay) * "He'd sell his soul for rat, that one." (Cal) Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Tunnels Category:Deeper Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Deceased